What Now?
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Basically the same thing everyone else has been writing. Tony and Pepper, the morning after, typical scene. Spoiler alert for those of you who haven't seen the second movie yet.


Hey, you guys! Since_ Iron Man 2_ came out, I figured it was about time for another one-shot from me. I know this one's shorter, and that sort of depresses me, but I hope you guys like it anyway.

On another note, what'd you think of the movie? War Machine was BADASS and I thought that Robert Downey, Jr. did an amazing job acting as the vulnerable, dying version of Tony Stark. And, yes, I did find the kiss scene at the end hilarious. My favorite quote remains, "I thought it was weird." In the novel they do it differently, though. That's why some of my quotes might be off.

------------------------------IRON MAN---------------------------------

"_You come from a family of murderers…"_

"_Tony!"_

"_Palladium in the chest…"_

"_I thought it was weird."_

"_And like all guilty men…you try to rewrite history."_

"…_painful way to die."_

"_I'm trying to make you CEO!"_

"_I don't want to go home…"_

"_You have created a new element."_

"_I probably should cancel the party, shouldn't I?"_

"_Weird._

"_No…not weird."_

I shook my head blearily and rubbed my eyes, wincing as the sun shone through the windows.

"Jarvis," I managed to mumble, "Shades…"

"Yes, sir," the AI answered, and I was about ready to close my eyes again when I noticed that I wasn't the only one occupying the bed. There was a beautiful, redheaded woman sleeping next to me.

Oh, fuck.

She shifted slightly and rolled around to face me. Her eyes opened to reveal a clear blue, and she smiled at me, slight confusion etched onto her face. She stared at me, her smile disappearing.

"Tony?" I forced a smile, staring at the arc reactor that had created a permanent place in my chest. My fingers traced the outline absentmindedly, until Pepper reached out her hand and closed it over mine. "What is it?"

"What happened, Pepper?" I asked quietly. "How did this happen?" She bit her lip doubtfully, her eyebrows narrowing.

"What do you mean, 'what happened'?" I blinked, realizing only then that I'd been extremely vague. Maybe that had to do with the fact that I hadn't known exactly what I'd meant to say.

"Uh…" I looked away. "Never mind." Pepper smiled gently and placed a hand on my shoulder. I slightly looked back and gave her a small smile.

"It just seems like everything we believe in is being challenged," she said quietly, "doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I said, tentatively kissing her forehead. "Sometimes you don't know what to believe…who to trust."

"I have a feeling that this isn't about us."

"How could he?" I muttered, finally realizing what had been bothering me. "How could Rhodey-"

"He's your best friend," she reminded me. "Friends fight. But he's back now, Tony. He won't turn on you again."

"How do we know that, Pepper?" I asked. "How can I trust anyone…if they all just betray me in the end?" She lightly ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek.

"I won't," she whispered into my ear. "I swear, Tony…I will never betray you. I…" I smiled softly and pulled her down beside me.

"If you say 'I' again…" I warned, earning a wistful smile from my former PA-turned-CEO.

"I shouldn't have threatened to throw anything at you."

"I'm sorry about the strawberries," I said. "I should've known better." Pepper bit her lip and avoided looking into my eyes. I frowned. "What is it?" When I lifted her chin, I was dismayed to see the tears that were streaming down her face. I wiped them away silently, pulling her closer to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice barely loud enough for me to hear. "Tony, why-" I tilted my head to the side, confused, if only for a second. "You were dying…were you ever going to tell me?"

We'd finally arrived at the topic I'd desperately wanted to avoid.

Fuck.

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you," I admitted. "I was going to tell you…that day on the plane…after Monaco."

"When you spent three hours cooking for me."

"Yeah," I affirmed with a nod. "And that day with the strawberries…when that…thing…on your desk was distracting me…I tried again. But every time…" I broke off and shuddered.

"What?"

"Damn, I'm such a coward," I admitted quietly. "If I could've…I would have avoided it until the last possible moment. But I really thought…there wasn't anything I could do. I thought I'd done everything." I smiled, finally, remembering my father's last message for me. I would bring the future. I_ was_ the future. I turned to face her. "So, were you serious?"

Pepper raised her eyebrows. "About what?"

"About quitting."

"Oh. Yes, I was, Mr. Stark," she said. "I-" And before she could say anything more, I captured her lips in a soft kiss, closing my eyes.

"And were you serious about that?" I asked softly after another moment. She trembled in my arms, and looked into my eyes with her nervous blue irises.

"Yes," she said, her voice shaky…but resolved. "Were you?" I nodded my head without hesitation.

"It's always been you, Pepper," I said simply. I groaned, taking in the sheets strewn around and the conspicuous lack of clothes on either of our bodies that both of us had failed to mention. "So…"

She laughed, her face turning red. I could tell that she'd just realized the same thing. "So…"

"We are going to have to figure this out, you know," I said with a grin. "We can't just lay here forever." Then I frowned. That wasn't quite right, was it? "I mean…I could. But I don't think you'd be able to last more than twenty-four hours without work." Pepper stuck out her tongue.

"I do know how to have a life," she defended. "It's just that you've taken up my schedule for over ten years. I haven't had time to have a life." I smirked.

"I was your life," I said, trailing my fingers down her back. She smiled and leaned into my chest, her eyes closed.

"Maybe you're right," she whispered, tracing a trembling finger along the reactor. "What do we do now, Tony?"

"That's the real question, isn't it?" I agreed, reflexively wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me as she sighed softly. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

There was so much that would need to be explained…after the whole 'fiasco' at the Stark Expo, I was still expected to give a statement (most likely an excuse) about what happened. At least the press knew I was Iron Man this time.

And then…there was my future life to consider. Now that I knew I wasn't dying…could I actually have a chance at a somewhat normal life…with the woman I love?

But I suppose everyone has questions. This is mine.

_Where the hell do we go from here?_

_-----------------_-------------------------IRON MAN-----------------------------------------

Well, what'd you think? I know it's not really my typical thing...I'm usually much better than this. Oh well, right?

For those of you that've read "_You're All I Have_," I have another story with those characters coming up soon, like I promised before.

My computer's about to die now, so I'd better get this posted!

Thanks,

William D. J. Watson


End file.
